Loki's Resentment
by Rathian Empress
Summary: Sequel to Loki's Pain. Loki struggles to figure out how to cope with himself after his time with Thanos and the Other. Tony tries to help him recover and save his life. Tony/Loki in later chapters. Steve/Bruce in later chapters.
1. Sneaky Sneaky

**Author's Note:** So welcome to the first chapter to the sequel of Loki's Pain. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did Loki's Pain (if you enjoyed it that is). This picks up right where Loki's Pain left off, so enjoy.

* * *

Tony stood there in shock for a long time.

"What?" he said. "I said just let me die." Loki snapped. Tony took a step back as the air grew even colder. "I am dying Tony. Do you not see it! Only I will not die until Thanos allows me to. That was his promise. If I failed in taking Midgard, then he would make sure I experienced things worse than death." the god said.

"Loki..." Tony sat on the edge of the bed, immediately regretting it. He was literally freezing his butt off now. "Loki, what has gotten into you?" he asked. Loki glared at him. "I do not know what you are talking about Stark." he said. "I'm talking about the god who attacked New York. The god that wanted _everyone_ to kneel to him in Germany. The one that threw me out of the window of _my own_ home. That is the god I want to talk to. Not..._this_." he said.

Loki just looked at him. Tony doubted if he would survive this encounter with all of his body parts intact with the way Loki was looking at him.

"How _dare_ you..." Loki said, his voice like acid. "No how dare _you_. You've got a brother out there who went against his own father, your own king to get me here. And o do what? To save _your_ life. And this is how you act. With selfishness?" Tony said. "What do you know? You are mortal. You know nothing!" the god spat.

"I know enough to know that even though you don't see it, there are some people here who actually care about you, even though you won't believe it. And I'm one of them. And I love you." he said. " Loki turned toward him. "What?" he said. "Remember when you said you loved me? Well now I'm saying it back." Tony said.

"Tony...I'm sorry if I gave you he wrng impression. I was not thinking when I said that." he said. Tony swallowed. Ok that stung a bit. "Oh...well ok."

"Tony...you do not know what it is like to be...used, when you are so used to using others for your own purposes for so long." he said quietly. "Well, at least you know how it feels now." he said. Loki looked at him. "What do you know of me Tony Stark? Of my life?" he asked. Tony shrugged.

"I guess all I know about you is from legends. Although the Poetic Edda is the best reference in my opinion." he said. "Tell me." Loki urged, sitting up. He winced slightly, as he felt the medicine wearing off, but tried to hide it.

So Tony told him what he knew of the God of Mischief. Loki shot almost everything down immediately. Then after Tony had finished, Loki told Tony what actually happened.

* * *

Thor jumped up as Tony entered the room. "What is it Man of Iron?" he asked. Tony fell back into a chair.

"Oh nothing. Except the fact that Loki wants the Allfather to end his life." he said casually. Thor's eyes widened. "What? No...Loki...how can this be? What did you do?" Thor demanded. Tony looked over at him in surprise.

"What do you mean what did _I_ do? I think I can actually see why Loki is the way he is." he said. Thor narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tongue Man of Iron." he warned. Tony sat up. "I'm serious. I mean, practically all his life he's been ignored. Degraded. He told me everything." he said.

* * *

Thor paced around his room. He'd had completely no idea how Loki had felt all those centuries. Now he felt terrible. "Thor." said his mother, entering the room.

"Mother I feel so...bad. I did not know this was how Loki had felt. And after all this time. How he suffered." he said. Frigga nodded. "He keeps things to himself Thor. It was not your fault." she said. Thor shook his head. "I should have noticed. After I...called him argr, he never opened up to me again." he said.

"I know Thor." she said. "I just...feel terrible. And now he is dying and I cannot do anything about it." he said, as she hugged him. "Your father is doing everything he can for Loki." she said. "Well perhaps..." he stopped, not wanting to reveal Tony and his friends. "Perhaps what?" she asked. "Well...you know of the Man of Iron?" he asked. She nodded. "Of Midgard, yes. I remember. I also saw when Loki followed him into space." she smiled at that.

"Well, I invited him and two of his friends to Asgard." he said. Frigga's eyes widened. "Thor! You cannot allow Midgardians into our realm. It is against the Allfather's orders." she said. Thor looked away. "Thor? Thor what did you do?" she asked. "...I already...they are already here." he said. "Thor no! This is...no! If Odin finds out, he might have them executed. He may even cast you out again." she said. "Why would you do something like this?" "I only wanted to help Loki. Tony Stark...Loki said that he had hepled him before. Removed something from him.

"I thought that perhaps he would be able to help him again. The healers had no idea on what to do." Thor said. "Well, what about the others? His friends?" Frigga asked. "Well, the Hulk man, Banner I mean, he came to do research. And the Captain of America came...for some reason. The Man of Iron said something about being laid on something." Thor said, with a frown. Frigga sighed, putting hands on her hips. "Are you going to tell the Allfather?" Thor asked, sadly.

She shook her head. "No Thor. You were trying to help your brother. I will not tell him. But...I cannot do anything if he finds out in any way, so keep them well hidden." she warned.


	2. Visitor

**Author's Note:** So chapter 2 (or technically 1) is here. Hope you enjoy this. Sorry if it seems really short.

* * *

"Hey. How do you feel?" Tony asked. He had attempted a scan of Loki's body to see what was wrong. After that, he gave Loki a serum that Tony himself used to purge any toxins from his body caused by the arc reactor. Of course he had to give the god a _much_ higher dosage, and the stuff was really expensive even to him, but hey. What the heck. Loki seemed to get better, coughing up black goo every so often.

Loki glared at him. "Right. Stupid question. Hey come on man. Why are you so angry? I molested two guards because of you. _For you_. Cut me some slack." he said. "You know you're looking more and more like a crackhead smurf everyday. Good for you!" the inventor said enthusiastically, lightly punching Loki in the shoulder. He jerked back, as the contact seared his skin. "Shit." he hissed, studying the dark blue skin on his knuckles. e flexed his hand a bit, trying to work some feeling back in.

"You are not supposed to touch me." Loki said, smirking. "So you smile because I am in pain. Thank you so much for caring Loki. Thank you." he said.

"Your welcome." the god replied dreamily. Tony sighed, shaking his head. Then, Loki sat up, blinking. "Tony, I think someone is coming." he said. "Crap!" he said, gathering his things. He looked for a place to hide, but the room was completely bare of acceptable hiding spots. He looked at the bed. He figured it was large enough for him to fit under. He dove under the bed just as whoever was coming came into the room.

"Loki? I did not expect you to be awake. How are you?" Odin asked, seeing his adopted son was awake. "I am...better than before. The healers have done wonders for my body." he said. Odin studied him. "Yes, they certainly have." he said suspiciously. "I do not understand how they cured you so quickly, since they did not know what was wrong in the first place." he continued. "Are you disappointed that I will not die after all? _Father_?" he spat. Odin stare at Loki for a moment.

"Loki, I have loved you ever since the day I found you inside that temple. You have always been my son in my heart." the Allfather said.

"Before or after you tried to use me as a pawn to create an alliance with the Jotuns?" he asked. Odin shook his head. "It was not like that Loki-" Odin began. "Oh? It wasn't? Then what was it _Allfather_? Perhaps you wanted to keep me as a relic because of my differences to my kind. No other Jotun can use magic. Was that it? A creäture neither Jotun nor Asir?" Loki shouted. He was breathing heavily now, feeling the tightness in his chest.

This wasn't good. He gasped as his lungs tried to suck in air, but it wasn't going fast enough. He slowed his breathing, forcing himself to calm down. "Loki?" Odin asked. Loki laid back against the pillows. "I am fine. You need not worry." he said. Odin nodded. "You still have not told me why you came. You rarely did before, and when you did it was only to interrogate me about Thanos and the Other." he said.

"I just wanted to warn you Loki. Just because you are my son, does not mean I will allow you to escape justice. You played a part in that battle on Midgard. You led the army. And now, I must pass judgement. The people of Asgard demand it of me. And I cannot deny them what is right." he said, leaving the room.

Under the bed, Tony heard every word. Not that he had been eavesdropping or anything. He'd just been hiding. But from the sound of Odin's tone he figured that if Loki was going to be put on trial Asgardian style, he wasn't going to get a slap on the wrist. Nothing even close to it.

Tony climbed out from under the bed. "You ok?" he asked. Loki looked over at him and smiled. "Never better." the god said. Tony nodded, not wanting to push. "Ok. I uh...good night I guess." he said, heading- sneaking- back to his room.


	3. Can't Touch

Thor stood, watching Loki sleep. He had always enjoyed moments like these, when Loki was relaxed and all the hard lines that marred his beautiful face were gone. Even the blue hue of his skin didn't seem as bad as he had initially thought.

It had faded to a sky blue since Tony had been giving him the special solutions, indicating that he was regaining his magic. He backed away as he found himself staring into the emerald gems of his brother's eyes.

"Loki...I was just-" he began. "I know what you were doing Thor. You were watching me sleep. Like when we were...children." he hesitated, not wanting to reflect on the happier moments of his life, knowing that they would never return.

Thor attempted a weak smile. "You look much better." he said. Loki scoffed. "Do not try lie to the God of Lies Thor. It was never one of your strong suits." he growled. Thor crossed his arms over his chest.

"Loki...can you not push people away so? I truly care for you. Can you at least appreciate my sentiment?" he asked. "I would if it were true." Loki said stubbornly. Thor ran his hands through his blond hair in frustration. "Loki..." he groaned.

"Thor, don't." the younger god warned. Tho sat down on the bed. "Thor...? What are you doing?" Loki demanded as his brother leaned over him. "You need a hug Loki." he said. "No! No! No! Let go of me! Stop it!" he shouted as Thor embraced him. Since he was able to control most his magic, he was able to control his frost giant nature.

Loki strained his ears to see if he could hear if anyone was coming. He did not want to be caught hugging Thor. Then he glared a his brother as he pulled away. "There. Do you not feel better?" he asked. Loki stared at him. "No." he said. Thor frowned. "Perhaps the hug was not long enough. Maybe another one would-"

"No more hugs Thor! Or I will turn you into a-a I will turn you into a...worm." he threatened. Then he groaned, leaning back against the pillows. He had lost his touch with words, which shocked him.

"Thor I am tired. If...you would like to stay and continue to watch me in my sleep, then do so...quietly." he said closing his eyes. Thor smiled. "Of course Loki. But because I have seen enough of your lovely face for today, I shall leave." he said, brushing a strand of hair out of Loki's face that had come loose in their hugging struggle. His effort was met with a ferocious swat.

* * *

Bruce looked down at Steve, whose head was in his lap and had started stroking his inner thigh. "Steve...what are you doing?" he asked as the Captain's hand crept higher.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. "Can you tell me by any chance if anything Tony said about you wanting to come along in hopes of getting laid is true?" he asked without looking up from his work of studying Asgardian soil.

Steve smiled. "Maybe..." he said. Bruce bit his tongue as his hand brushed his crotch. "Steve...I am sort of working here." he said quickly. "Take a break." the Captain suggested.

Bruce started to seriously regret his choice of wearing sweatpants as Steve began to play with the waistband.

"Steve..." he groaned, half warning his boyfriend. He chewed his lip at the thought. 'Do I really have a boyfriend now?' he asked himself. He was brought back to his current situation as he felt Steve's warm tongue glide across his lower stomach.

"Steve!" he gasped jumping up. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting up straight. Bruce shook his head. "We can't Steve. I...can't." he said. He looked away when Steve stared at him with those bright blue eyes.

"I just don't want to hurt you Steve. It's happened before. I lost control once...I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you. I...hope you understand." Bruce said. Steve nodded. "OK. I understand."


	4. Caught In the Act

**Author's Note:** So apparently no one likes Tin Man except for four people and myself of course. :"( This saddens me. Oh well. Thank you to the four people that actually view/read it. By the way I know yesterday's chapter was really short so I'm posting this one to make up for it. It's kinda short too so sorry. It looks longer in my docs when I type it up. But enjoy.

* * *

Loki groaned as he woke up. He felt like he was being crushed under a rock. Then he opened his eyes and saw why. 'Of course he would do this.' he thought, looing at Thor sleeping on top of him.

"Thor...I am dying here." he moaned. "What is it Loki? How can I help?" his brother demanded. Loki hissed as the other god shifted on top of him, making things worse. Now he knew how Atlas felt.

"Thor...get off of me. I can't...breath." he choked out. Thor nodded as he rolled off of Loki. "Can I get you anything?" Thor asked. His brow furrowed as Loki turned cobalt blue. "Thor...I do not need anything right now." he said with a struggle. "Alright. Would you like to talk to te Man of Iron? He wants to see you." he said. Loki sighed. "I suppose." Before he knew it, Thor was gone. He sighed in relief. 'Finally.' he thought.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes and stared at Tony. "Stark...you wanted to see me?" he said. "What's up with the smurf thing?" the inventor asked. Loki rolled his eyes. "I am feeling...different today. I suppose it is because my Jotun nature is unisex, I feel comfortable in it." he said. Tony stared at him. "Wait a minute. You blue guys are...both?" he asked. Loki shrugged.

"It is nothing. It is a trait all Jotun share." he said casually. "So basically you you have a dick and a...v spot?" he asked. Loki nodded. Tony hesitated. "Would it be weird if I asked to see it...them?" he asked. "No, not really." he said. Tony's face got really hopeful. "But I will not do it." Tony's face fell.

"Oh well. So much for scientific curiosity." he sighed. Loki tried not to smile. "Tony...?" he asked. The man turned to look at him. "Yeah?" he asked, setting up his equipment. "Do you really want to see it?" he asked huskily. Tony stared at him. He nodded. Loki laid back down onto the pillows. "No. You can't. You are just going to have to wait." he said. "For what?" Tony asked. Loki grinned. "I do not know. A chance to catch me naked I suppose." he said.

* * *

Steve laid his head on Bruce's chest. "What are you thinking?" he asked. Bruce smiled. "I'm thinking about...how sexy you would look in a thong." he answered. Even though Bruce couldn't see it, Steve was blushing. "Oh really?" he asked. Bruce nodded. "Yeah. A black one." he said, his smile growing. "I don't think they have those here though. Maybe we could ask Thor." Bruce suggested. Steve gasped, sitting up. "You wouldn't dare..." he said, eyes wide. Bruce smiled. "Of course not. I'll just get you one when we're back home." he said. Steve sighed. "Only if you get one too."

* * *

Loki watched Tony as he studied his vital signs. He looked at peace like this. Playing with is toys. When he stood, Loki looked away. "Hey Reindeer Games. I saw that. Checkin' me out are you?" he said with a smile. "Do not think so highly of yourself Stark." the god said.

Tony shrugged. "Well, I'm just about done here. You want anything? Weed? Morphine? Little blue pill?" he asked. "What does the little blue pill do?" Loki asked. Tony shook his head. "Never mind. I'm gonna go sneak back to my room, if there isn't anything else." he said. Loki nodded.

Tony made his way back to his room, pretending to be a ninja. 'I could have been James Bond.' he thought. Then as he opened his door, his mouth dropped open. There in his room stood the Allfather himself. At his feet was one of Thor's private servants that h had given Tony, bloody and beaten to a pulp.

"Uh...hey. What's up?" he asked. Odin looked at him. "Man of Iron, you are not supposed to be here. For this treason, I hereby sentence you to be executed on the next full moon." he turned to his guards. "Take him to the dungeons." he ordered. Tony stared at him as he was dragged out of the door. Then he saw Thor coming around the corner. The god froze.

"What is this? Release him. He has done nothing wrong." he said. Then as Odin stepped out of the room, he quieted. "Thor, I am disappointed in you." he said, brushing past. The god's shoulders drooped visably and he looked on as Tony wa dragged away. There was literally nothing he could do. He looked into the room at the servant on the floor. He entered the room and looked down at him.

"Afistical..." he said kneeling down beside the man. He moaned weakly. "Afistical why? Why did you tell? This was probably my only chance to save my brother's life." he said. The servant looked up at him.

"Your brother almost killed us all a year ago. Let him die in our place. It is better that way." he said. Thor stared at him. "Wha...how can you say that?" he demanded. "Loki has saved your life countless times. You do remember when he stood up for you when my mother's precious dragon bone bracelet went missing? The one my father gave her. Odin slayed the beast himself. Loki had to fight a fire giant to get it back." he said.

Afistical looked up at him. "Not before my sister was punished for it. They raped her and _then_ they killed her. So I say, a brother for a sister. Is that not a fair trade?" he asked. "Or are we servants worth less than a bastard, abandoned frost giant that no one really wanted?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just so you know Atlas was the Greek god who holds up the whole world in Greek mythology. He had 3 daughters that would lure men to dance with them. But it was a trap. Once the guys started dancing, they couldn't stopped until they dropped dead. Interesting right? Just some Food for Thought and a little history lesson too.


	5. Sacrafices

**FOLLOW UBERFACTS ON TWITTWER**

Loki sat up. Something was very wrong. It had been three days since Tony had come to see him. Usually the man came everyday. Even though he never admitted it, Loki looked forward to those visits the most.

"Where is my brother?" Loki asked the healer crushing herbs at his side. The woman ignored him. "I would like to see my brother. Will you send someone for him?" he asked. He was trying to be polite, but some people could be so frustrating. "He will come when he can." she told him. "And what is he doing that prohibits him from coming?" he asked. "I do not know. He will come when he is able to." she repeated. "Has something happened?" he asked. She said nothing as she finished crushing the herbs and set them on his lap.

"Drink this." she said. He nodded, and seeing s he wasn't going to get anything else from her, he drank the healing potion. Then she left without another word, leaving the god alone once again.

* * *

They were tending to their own devices, Bruce studying another natural resource of Asgard, Steve on the bed grooming his nails, when the door burst open.

They stared at the man in front of them. "I am Odin Borson, king of this realm. I charge you both with treason and you shall be executed on the next full moon." he said. "Take them to the dungeons." he ordered. Steve and Bruce both stared at him as they were pulled from where they were and forced out of the room.

* * *

"What did you do Thor?" Loki demanded. Thor looked away from his brother, unable to meet his eyes. "I-Tony has been taken to the dungeons. I am sorry Loki...the Allfather...Loki I am so sorry. He..." he trailed off. "What did ou do Thor?" Loki asked again. "I did not do anything. Odin, he...found out that Stark was here. Afistical told him. Now he will be executed along with his friends." he said. Loki was quiet. Too quiet.

"Loki...?" "No Thor." he said softly. "When did this happen?" Loki asked. "Three days ago." Thor answered. "And no one told me? No one thought to at is your fault Thor! You-" he gasped as a sharp pain shot through his back. "Brother!" Thor said, rushing forward. "Do not touch me! You are not my brother! You would have told me sooner. What was so important? Was it that woman? Jane? Were you fucking her? Was that it!" Loki snarled. "Loki...I could not come. I was not allowed. No one was." he explained.

"This is your fault Thor. If you had not brought them here-" "You would probably be dead right now." Thor cut in. "Loki, I am sorry, but do not make me apologize for bringing them here. Every moment longer with you, my brother is worth...almost anything." he said. Loki stared at him.

"Thor..." he said, staring in front of him. He held out is hand and Thor took it. He was surprised when Loki pulled him down next to him in a hug and buried his face in his chest.

"Please Thor. Do not let him do it. Do not let them die. Not for me. I am not worth that." he said. As he started shaking, it took Thor a moment to realize that Loki was crying. Something he hadn't done since their childhood. Thor wrapped his arms around his brother and held him, because it was all he could do at the moment.

* * *

Odin listened as he neared the room. "Please Thor. Do not let him do it. Do not let them die. Not for me. I am not worth that." he heard Loki say. 'No...that cannot be Loki.' he thought.

As he entered th room, what he saw shocked him. Both of his sons locked in an embrace and crying. His younger, sobbing into the older's chest.

"What is this?" he asked. Thor looked at him, wiping his tears. When he tried to stand, Loki pulled him back down. "Do not let him do it. They are innocent." Loki cried. Odin sighed. "Father, you must not do it. They are heroes of Midgard. I only invited them here to help Loki. They have done nothing wrong." Thor said. "They broke the law. They trespassed. That is punishable by death." he said. "But they do not know our laws father. Something like this would maybe result in a payment of money and a possible overnight imprisonment." he said.

"The law is different here. And as they are in our world, they _will_ abide by them." he said. "Father-" "No Loki! I know you care for these mortals, and you also Thor, but we cannot afford to be lenient on them just because they are our friends." he said, storming out of the room.

Thor looked at his brother, and saw the look on his face. Then he realized something. "You love him." he breathed. Loki looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked, wiping his face. "Tony Stark. You love him." Thor said again. Loki glared at him. "I do not love him. I...think he is a very good friend and does not deserve to die and neither do his friends." Loki said defensively. Thor shook his head.

* * *

The next day, Thor came to visit Loki again. But, as soon as Thor entered the room, Loki got to his feet, and pushed past him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To my room." Loki said vaguely. Thor followed him. "Why? You should stay in bed and rest. You are not yet at your full health yet." Thor warned. "I need clothes." he said. "Why? Where are you going?" Thor demanded. Loki turned around.

"If you are not going to try and save them, then I have no choice but to do something myself." he said. Thor's eyes widened. He didn't ike the way Loki was speaking, but he said nothing. He had just got Loki close to the point they had been at when they were children and didn't want to ruin it.

Loki entered his room, and searched through his closet. He stripped, and then pulled on leather armor. "If you are just going to stand here then leave. Otherwise, help me with this." he said. Thor went over to his brother and helped him fasten the many buckles on the clothing. Loki hissed as Thor pulled one of the straps particularly tight. "Are you alright brother?" he asked. Loki nodded. After the lat strap had been buckled, Loki took a deep breath.

"Alright Thor. I am ready to see the Alfather." he said.


	6. Poison

**Author's Note:** *****imagine a tiny squeaky voice saying this.***** **IMPORTANT READ ME! **So I have a feeling you are _soooo_ going to hate me by the end of this chapter. Not going to tell you for what reason I think this. You're just going to have to read to find out. ;)

* * *

Odin was eating breakfast when the messenger came in. "My king, Loki Odinson wishes your presence in the throne room." he said. Odin nodded. He took his time, not moving until after he finished his food. He was the king after all.

When he entered the throne room, Loki was already there. "Loki, I see you are feeling better. What do you wish to discuss with me?" he asked, seating himself on the throne. Loki looked up at him. "I would like you to free Tony Stark and the other Midgardians." he said. Odin smiled. "Loki..." Odin sighed tiredly. "Please Odin. Can you not just throw away your sense of justice of them for just an instant and let them go free?" Loki pleaded. Odin stared at him.

He had never heard Loki speak like this before. Usually, he was angry and cruel. But now he was...pleading.

"Loki...I cannot-" "Then take mine instead." Loki insisted. Beside him, Thor stiffened. "Loki no!" he said. "Be quiet Thor." Loki hissed, looking up at Odin. "Take my life and let them go. I am the reason why all of this is happening anyway. So it is only right that you punish me instead." he said. Odin shook his head.' Loki the people-" he broke off as Loki knelt in front of him. "Please..." he said. "They do not deserve to die fo my mistakes. Let me take this burden." he urged.

Odin straightened in his seat. "I must call a trial but...I will try." he said.

In the dungeons, Tony shivered. It was colder tan he could have ever imagined and he could feel the tips of his fingers and toes starting to lose feeling. He jerked as a guard knocked on the bars of his cell.

"Hey, Man of Iron. The Allfather has chanced his mind. He's not going to kill you and your friends...yet." he said. Tony stood, wincing a bit at his feet. "What are you talking about? He's setting me and my friends free?" he asked. The guard chuckled. "You're going to have a trial first. Someone offered to take your place. He challenged the Allfather himself." he said. "Who? Who was it?" Tony asked.

"Well, none other than the bastard Loki Laufeyson."

"I want to see him." Loki said. Thor looked at him, a frown plastered on his face. "I do not believe father will allow that." he sad. Loki glared at him. "I want to see him." he repeated. Thor shook his head, and stood. "I shall ask him." he said leaving the room.

Loki stretched out on the sofa, and picked up a book off of the table. An hour later, Thor returned, looking surprised.

"He said yes." he told him. Loki smiled. "Of course he did." he said standing and leaving the room. Loki made his way down into the dungeons. it was cold there, which made Loki happy. As he came to the cell, Tony looked at him.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked. Loki smiled. "I figured that it was only fair. You saved my life, so I am returning the favor." he said. Tony stood and leaned against the bars.

"You know there's a possibility that you might die right?" he asked. Loki nodded. "It is fitting. I started all of this when I made that deal with Thanos." he said sadly. Tony stared at him. "You're willing to die for...me?" he asked in disbelief. "I am tired Tony Stark. Tired of saying things to benefit only myself. It is better this way. Don't you think the same?" he said. "No Loki. I don't that. And I don't want you to do this. I don't want you to die."

Loki studied him carefully. "What is this Stark? Do you care for me? The God of Mischief? Of Lies?" he asked. Tony stayed quiet. "I thought so." he said, turning away. "I don't care for you Loki. I love you. And I don't give a shit if you don't love me back. If you don't then it's not your problem anyway. At least give me the satisfaction of you knowing." Tony said.

Loki continued walking. He didn't turn around. He couldn't. He couldn't look at the man he was leaving behind. That loved him. He couldn't bear it.

As he passed the cells of Steve and Bruce, he looked at them. They saw the pain in his eyes. What grease doing. Giving himself up to save three innocent people.

This was something the Old Loki would have never done. He probably would have killed them himself back then.

The look he was giving them now told them that if they interfered, he would kill them with his bare hands.

* * *

Tony grunted as he was pulled roughly to his feet. "Today's your lucky day Midgardian." his guard said, yanking his arm painfully. Tony bit his tongue, saying nothing.

He winced as his feet met the warm floor above the dungeons. They prickled painfully as they began to regain feeling. He stared up at the ceiling. He had never been in this part of the castle before. There were golden arch ways and silver columns jutting up out of little pools in the floors.

The servants shuffled by on silent feet, carrying plates of food and wine, their eyes looking toward the ground. Tony saw slaves, some being beaten bloody. Even from the distance he was at, he could practically feel their pain. Then they entered the throne room. It was possibly the most lavishly decorated room Tony had seen.

And there, kneeling in front of the king was his savior in the flesh. Loki. He had been stripped of is armor and was wearing a green cloth shirt and pants. His eyes were lowered to the floor, reminding Tony of the servants he had seen moments earlier.

But the only difference was that the god was shackled to the floor. Like a criminal.

Tony was forced to kneel beside the god, but thankfully he was spared of the restraints. He didn't know how much more damage his wrists and ankles could take before they were rendered useless. Then he looked over as Steve and Bruce were put beside him. They looked better than he did, but then again they _were_ genetically altered, one accidentally the other by agreeing to be a volunteer.

Tony looked over at the god. Loki kept his eyes on the floor, unmoving. He was still slightly blue and his eyes were slightly red, but he looked a lot better than before. Tony could feel Odin watching him, so he turned to face him, staring him straight in the eye. The Allfather stood and walked down the steps of the dias.

"The trial of the Midgardians Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner and Steven Rogers has now been called to order. The Asgardan Loki Laufeyson has offered to take their punishments upon himself, to compensate for his alliance with the enemy, Thanos and the Other. Are there any objections?" he asked, looking around.

"Kill them both!" a few people shouted. Tony looked around in surprise. "Well dang!" he said. Odin looked at him in confusion.

"The jury shall now vote for the verdict." a man said, looking over at a group of people. They raised their hands, some crossed over their chests, others their arms held out in front of them. Tony didn't get it at all, but he hoped the majority was for innocent.

Odin gave a nod ad sat back down on his throne. "The verdict has been decided innocent. The Midgardians shall be sent back to their home, whereas Loki Laufeyson's punishment shall be overruled on the evidence that his mind was being controled and he was under someone else's influence."

There was an angry cry up in the crowd of citizens that had come to watch the trial. One man stood, drawing something out of his sleeve.

Tony was helped to his feet, being led out of the door. Thor was smiling, happy that his brother and friends were cleared of all charges. Loki looked up into he crowd and seeing the armed man, he had a feeling on what was about to happen. He dove for Tony just as the dagger went flying. People screamed as they were pushed out of the way, the guards diving for Loki, most still not trusting him.

Tony felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a long knife protruding from the arc reactor through his skin. He gasped a sudden cold began to spread through him, clouding his thoughts. Then he felt someone grab him from behind, guiding him gently to the ground as he fell. Loki knelt over him, and removed the blade from Tony's chest. He studied it, and then looked at the black veins spreading across Tony's chest.

"Poison." he breathed, tears forming in his eyes. Odin came up behind him and knelt. "Is there anything you can do?" he asked Loki shook his head. "This is not of the Nine Realms, Allfather. This is something...beyond. Beyond even my own powers and abilities." Loki ran his finger over the oily substance coating the blade. He didn't draw away from it as it hissed against his skin, the pain in his heart overpowering the pain of his flesh.

"I can do nothing. It burns my very skin when I touch it." he said. He stared down at Tony. The inventor's eyelids were darkening, turning a dark blue, his body writhing in pain as the poison flowed through his body. And then as Loki watched, unable to do a thing, he sobbed, staring on in horror as Tony's breathing stopped and he went still.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So...don't tell me you're not saying 'Oh god Rathian Empress is a monster! How could she do that to Tony! He could sue her.' Oh well, I think it was time for a little twist. Don't you? Keeping you on your toes is my job. ;)


	7. Trade

Loki stared down at the man in his arms. He couldn't believe it. Tony had stopped breathing and was pale white, a color he had never seen on him since his skin was fairly tanned.

"Loki..." Thor's kneeling beside him went unnoticed by the god, along with his voice. When Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, he didn't feel it. When he called his name again, the god didn't hear him. He was dead to the world. The only thing that existed was Tony Stark. _His_ Tony Stark. The only thing that made him move was when Odin ordered one of the guards to carry Tony's body away.

The man didn't even get to lay a hand on Tony. Loki's head snapped up and he stared deep into his eyes. Then he watched as the guard sank to his knees, eyes rolling back into his head as blood poured from them.

"No one shall touch him." Loki hissed. Beneath him spread out a thin sheet of ice, growing to cover the entire floor. The room grew so cold that the fires in the braziers sputtered out. Odin looked around as a thick layer of frost spread over the walls. "Loki." he said. The god turned to him, skin cobalt blue, eyes red as blood.

"Father, I think we should leave." Thor suggested. Odin looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Very well then." he said, following his older son from the room. "Bring him." Odin ordered the guards. They dragged the man who had thrown the dagger into Tony's chest between the two of them.

Loki watched them go. He watched the man go. Then he ground his teeth together as he turned his head and smiled.

* * *

It was twelve hours before the doors opened to throne room. The guards left at the door, instructed to take Tony's body when Loki left, went into the room after the last inhabitant had left. They looked around, but the room was empty of a body.

Loki swept past them silently, his mind focused on only one thing.

He had to force his way into the dungeons, since Odin had ordered the guards not to lt anyone in, fearing Loki would try to enact his own justice on the murderer they were guarding. They were however no match for the grieving God Of Mischief.

Loki stared down at him, not making a sound. The man stared back, still smiling.

"What reason did you have to do this?" he asked. The man sat up. "I could ask you the same thing." he said. "I id not kill Tony Stark. You did. Tell me why." he demanded. The man leaned back, laughing. "Can you not guess why this was done?" he asked. "Disobedience deserves punishment." he said. Loki stared at him. "What-" he stopped, realizing.

"Did Thanos send you?" he asked. He smiled. "Who else?" he said. "You owe the Other your life Trickster, and on top of that your very soul. And the Other _never_ forgets debts owed to him."

"What did you do to him?" Loki demanded. "He is not dead, not yet. But it is though he is. I cannot feel his heart beating in his chest. He is cold and as pale as a corpse. It was poison, I know. But not of the Nine Realms." he said. The man smiled. "There are worlds beyond these. ou have seen them. I know the Other has shown you. He still needs the tessaract Loki." he said. Loki glared at him. "I cannot give him that. It is too dangerous a weapon to be used by one being. No matter how powerful."

"Well then. We seem to be at a disagreement. In anticipation to this, I have been ordered to relay a message to you. A trade has been offered. The tessaract, for the antidote to the mortal's affliction."

* * *

Loki stared at the man under the glass. "He is getting worse." Hel said beside him. Loki looked at his daughter. "Tell me something I don't know." he said. "Can you do anything?" he asked. She sighed, holding her hands over Tony's body. Then she shook her head. "I can do nothing at the moment." She turned to a small table beside the bed, and picked up the bowl of water resting on it. She sprinkled a crushed herb onto the surface, and then waited.

"His soul is leaving him." she said. "Part of it in Helheim, the other in his mortal body." she told him. Loki turned away from her. "What do you think I should do?" he asked. This surprised her. Usually her father _never_ asked his children's advice. But now he was. Hel became aware of how desperate he was.

"It is your decision father. Give a weapon of mass destruction to the enemy, and in return save the man you...care for. Or you can leave the weapon where it lies and let Tony Stark die." she said. Loki glared at her. "Why are you so difficult Hel?" he asked. She smiled. "Death is difficult." she said.


	8. Stay Out of It

It had been three days since Loki had disappeared with Tony's body. And it had been a little over two days since the prisoner that had assassinated him had escaped.

Thor paced around his brother's room. He didn't understand how Loki could do it. He just took Tony's body. He knew that his brother had been especially fond of him, but he just didn't understand.

He whirled around as the door opened. The God of Mischeif ddn't look at him as he entered..

"Loki...what have you done?" he asked. The god looked at him. "What do you mean? And why are you in my room? You know I don't like it when others enter my chambers with out my permission." Loki said tiredly. Thor glared at him. "Tony Stark. You took his...body." he said. Loki looked away from him. "I know what I am doing Thor." he snapped. His brother grabbed his shoulder.

"Loki...I know you cared for him greatly, but he is dead. We all saw his breath cease. You cannot reverse that." Loki glared at him. "You know not what you speak of. Let me be Thor. And stay out of this." Loki snarled, turning away. "Loki...I think we should return the Man of Iron to Midgard. It is only right that h is put to rest by his own people." Thor said.

Loki glared at him. "Loki...I did not mean-" he began as he saw the tears forming in his brother's eyes. "You are to stay out of this Thor. I mean it. Do not follow me." he said, leaving Thor alone.

* * *

Loki stared at the man standing across from him on the Bifrost. He had cloaked them in a shield so Heimdal wouldn't be able to see their interaction.

"I have made my decision." he said. The man smiled. "I hope it was the right one." he said. Loki ignored that. "What must I do?" he demanded.

"You are to go back to the Void. And wait for Thanos to retrieve you." he said. Loki stared at him. "He wants me to...go back into the Void?" he asked in disbelief. The man smiled. "Of course. It is only logical that you return to the place you were in when he found you."

Loki sighed. "Anything else?" he asked. "Just make sure to bring the tessaract." he said, vanishing. Loki stood there for a moment before removing the shield. As he mounted his horse and went back to the castle, Heimdal watched him suspiciously. He still didn't trust the god after what had happened.

Loki opened the doors to the weapons vault as carefully as he could so he wouldn't set off any alarms. The guards had just passed by a few minutes before so he didn't have much time.

He stepped into the room, looking around. It was dark, the only source of light the blue cube near the back of the room. He went over to the light and stood over the weapon, hesitating before picking up the case. As he turned to leave, something else caught his eye. A larger blue object with cold smoke rolling off of it. 'The Casket.' he thought. He looked at the door, knowing he didn't have much time left.

He picked up the second weapon and vanished it along with the first. He had a feeling he'd need it later. And it was technically his, since his real father, Laufey was dead now.

He looked around as he left the room, closing the heavy door quietly. Almost right after three, a guard came around the corner. Loki turned, making it look like he had been studying the paintings on the walls. "Prince Loki." the guard said in greeting. Loki nodded to him as he left, going back to his room.

He removed a panel in his wall and removed some supplies. Daggers, poisons and other weapons were among his stash. He vanished those so they wouldn't be on his person for when he was checked, and he was sure he would be..

He turned as his door opened and Thor walked in. "Loki. We must talk." he said. The god glared at him. "Do you never knock? And did I not tell you to leave me alone?" he asked. Thor sighed. "Loki...I wish to help you. Just tell me what you desire of me." Thor said. Loki shook his head. "I must do this on my own." he said pushing past hs brother. Thor followed him out and Loki closed and locked the door.

"I shall be gone for a while...perhaps longer than that. Do not worry about me. I can take care of myself." he said. "Loki, where-" he broke off as Loki vanished.

* * *

Loki stood on the edge of the rainbow bridge, looking down into the darkness. He didn't want to do this again. He smiled as Heimdal slowly approached him.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Loki looked at him. "Heimdal...I have always admired you. Able to stand so perfectly still, listening to all of the universe at once." he said. Heimdal nodded. "It is my duty as the Guardian of the Bifrost. None escape my watch." he said. Loki nodded.

"If I die...will you be able to see me?" he asked. He smiled at the Watcher's confused look. "What are you getting at Loki?" he asked. Loki just smiled at him again.

"Goodbye Heimdal. And tell mother if I do not return, then I am sorry for the pain I have caused her for my existence. And to Thor also." he said as he jumped. Heimdal just stared as the younger god disappeared into the darkness of space. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to the King. But, especially not to the God of Thunder.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So just so you know, in actual Norse Mythology, Heimdal, Thor, Loki and Balder are all sons of Odin. Odin has a _lot_ more children, but I don't know who they are yet. I think Frigga and Freya, who are twins, are his children too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;)


	9. Horrible Brother

**Author's Note:** **DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT NO HEADS UP ON WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE.**

So I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Just a warning: there shall be torture and some rape in the future. Just so you know. Prepare yourselves for the wild ride. ;)

* * *

Loki couldn't see. He could hardly breathe. It felt as though everything was crushing around him. He was positive he had jumped only moments before, but then again he wasn't. Time was different in the Void. Sometimes it was faster than that of Asgard, sometimes slower.

He felt a slow, bone numbing cold creeping over his legs, which scared him a little since he was a frost giant and he was immune to the cold. It was difficult to turn his head, but after a while he managed it. His eyes widened as he saw the creäture climbing up his leg. He moved to kick it off, but his body wasn't obeying him. He stared as it climbed onto his chest, and looked into its deep red eyes.

'I would not do that.' a voice whispered. "Thanos?" he said. The voice chuckled. 'Do you like my pet? It is the mature form of the creäture I used on you. Do you not remember my Tikilashi? She is the end result.' he said. Loki shuddered as te creäture sniffed him.

"Are you not going to remove me from this place so that we may continue with our deal?" the god asked. "I think not. I was disappointed with you, when you betrayed me Loki. Perhaps you would like to play with my pet for a while." he suggested. Loki held his tongue as the creäture dug its claws into his skin, the venom in them searing his skin. "Thanos...our deal cannot be completed if I am stuck here." he said quietly.

"You think I do not know that? I have much time. I can be patient when things are in my favor." he said. Loki hissed. "Tony does not have time. If anything happens to him, you will _never_ see the tessaract." he threatened. "You think you can scare me little god? I know you would not sacrifice your life for a single inferior mortal. If you were to destroy the weapon, you would need to use powerful magic in a close proximity. The blast would kill you and any life forms around you for miles." Loki smiled. "Exactly." Loki whispered.

"The only reason I am doing this is to keep Tony alive. If he dies, what more reason do I have to continue on?" he asked. Thanos said nothing after that, and Loki knew that he had the advantage.

* * *

Odin stared at him in disbelief. "You mean he just jumped?" he asked. Heimdal nodded. "Yes my king. He seemed...determined." the guardian said. Odin tensed. "Do you know where he has gone?" Heimdal shook his head. "I sensed him for a moment, but he disappeared. Just as he did before." Odin looked at him. "Send someone to check the weapons vault." he ordered. A guard nodded and ran off. Minutes later, he returned with one of the guards that had been guarding the vault. "Well?" Odin asked.

"The tessaract is gone...along with the Casket of Ancient Winters." he reported. Thor stepped into the room. "Father, I fear that Loki may do something that will endanger his life." he said. "Thor, Loki is gone." his father said. Thor stopped. "Where is Loki?" he demanded.

"We do not know. Heimdal can no longer sense him. He believes that he went back into the Void when he jumped from the Bifrost." he said. Thor's eyes widened. "He _jumped_ from the Bifrost? Why would he...Does he still live?" Thor asked. Heimdal walked toward him. "I do not know. I cannot see anything past the Void."

Thor nodded. "Where are you going Thor?" Odin asked. "I am going to find my brother." he said, without looking back. Odin stood.

"Thor, you will do no such thing! You are the heir to my throne. If anything happens to you, Asgard will be rulerless when I am gone." he said. Thor turned. "What if it was Loki here?" he demanded. "What are you talking about?" the king asked. "If I had been te one to jump from the Bifrost, would you not make him go and rescue me?" he asked. "No. I know what you would do. You would most likely send your entire army." he continued.

"But for Loki, my brother, your _son_, you tell me not to try an save him." Odin glared down at his son. "How dare you. I would treat you the same if this had happened to you." he said. Thor looked up at him. "You would not. And with or without your blessing I am going to do whatever I can to save Loki."

* * *

Loki shuddered as the Tikilashi licked his face again. He was starting to become worried now. 'Perhaps this was all just a ploy to lure me here just to let me die.' he thought.

'Are you enjoying yourself?' the voice asked. Loki grimaced. "Very much. I would to thank you for your hospitality." he said dryly. Thanos chuckled. "I hope you know that when I allow you t come from the Void, I will not let you go unpunished.' he promised. Loki gave a sly smile. "Of course not." he said.

* * *

Steve and Bruce sat next to each other, not saying anything. Tony's death had put a strain in the air and things hadn't exactly been going smooth between them to begin with.

No longer able to take the silence, Bruce spoke up. "You know...I would've never thought that Tony would die from being poisoned. Especially with the amount of alcohol he drank. I'm kinda surprised he didn't get kidney failure r something." he said, with an attempted laugh.

Steve smiled and nodded. "I...don't think he had any family. At least close family. That's gotta...suck." he said. Bruce shrugged and put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. Steve laid his head on the scientist's shoulder and sighed. "I love you Bruce." he said. Bruce smiled. "I love you too Steve." he replied, pulling the other man to his feet.

"Where are we going?" the captain asked. Bruce continued to smile. "I think we should...leave. Asgard I mean. And go home." he said. Steve nodded, taking a step froward to go to their room and gather their things. He stopped when he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder. "What?" he asked. "I don't we should wait anymore." he said. Steve stared at him. "Wait for what?" he asked, cluelessly. Bruce smiled at his innocence. "I think when we get back, we should..." he broke off, becoming nervous.

"I want to make love to you Steve. Will you let me?" he said quickly, before he got too nervous and changed his mind. Steve smiled shyly. "I-I would love that." he said.

* * *

Thor stood near the edge of the Bifrost, unmoving. Heimdal came to stand beside him. "You are not going to do it are you?" he asked. hor looked at him. "I cannot understand how Loki could actually do it. Just willingly throw himself into that..." he said. Heimdal nodded. "When you love someone enough, you will do anything for them." the Watcher said. Thor turned back to the dark space before him.

"Do you think he did it for the Man of Iron? For Tony Stark?" he asked. "Yes." Heimdal replied. Thor looked at him. "I am a horrible brother." he said, tears streaming down his face. "Why would you think that?" the Guardian asked. "Loki is my brother. I have known him almost all of my life since his birth, and I do not love him enough to do what he did for a mortal who he has known for a few meagre months. I should have talked to him. Tried harder to bond with him. Never shamed him. Maybe he still would have talked to me..." he said. "It is not your fault my prince. He remained quiet. " he said. Thor shook his head.

"All these years, I have never known how much pain he was in. Never paid any attention. And when he used the Destroyer to attack me on Midgard, I thought all he wanted was to get me out of the way so that he would have the throne to himself. I still did not see it. He was always in my shadow. I was always Odin's favorite. And then he found out that he was a Frost Giant. The very creäture mother would tell us stories about to scare us at night...I cannot even begin to imagine how he felt then." he said, wiping his eyes.

Heimdal placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will find another way. I shall help you." he said. Thor turned. "You will?" he asked. The Watcher nodded. "Of course. I believe things will get a little dull around here without Loki's...lively presence."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Also sorry for not updating in four days. Exams and studying are happening.


	10. Broken Promises

**Author's Note:** So enjoy this chapter. Suggestiions/ideas welcome btw.

* * *

Loki awoke with a jolt, gasping as a searing pain shot through his chest. He opened his eyes, regretting doing so immediately. Everything was spinning. _He_ was spinning. No, he was falling. He couldn't tell if it was up or down but he knew he was moving. The Tikilashi creäture was gone as far as he was able to tell.

Without warning he felt himself thrust harshly onto a cold, hard surface. Everything was bright, hurting his eyes which felt like they had been without light for eternity. He slowly looked up to see two red eyes staring down at him. Thanos towered over him at his height of 6'7", grinning cruelly. "Welcome back Trickster. Now we can get back to work."

Loki looked up at him. "We have a deal Thanos. I trade you the tessaract for Tony's antidote." the god said, rising to his full height of 6'2". Thanos' smile widened. "I do not think you understand why you are here Loki." he said. Loki's eyes narrowed. "And why am I here Thanos?" he asked. "The Other needs you to act as a...Well, he needs your magic." he said. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. Thanos smiled.

He snapped his fingers. Loki gasped as a cold metal collar clamped over his neck. "What-what is this?" the god demanded. He could feel it tampering with his magic, cutting it off.

"You need not worry. You most likely will not be conscious for it." he said.

* * *

Hel stared down at the man lying on her table. She was starting to see why her father was so interested in him. 'He is handsome enough.' she thought, as she waited for some of the poisoned blood in the man drained out into the bowl she was holding. Her eyes trailed down to the glowing object in his chest. She leaned closer to examine it closer. From what she could see, it was implanted inside him, the skin around it smooth. She tapped it lightly, smiling at the sound her nails made against it.

As she stood, unfocused brown eyes caught her attention. "Well I see you are awake. That is good. But you should rest. Save your strength." she advised. Tony closed his eyes, wordlessly wondering who the woman standing over him was and what had happened to her face.

* * *

Jane Foster sat in her apartment sipping a glass of wine, across from Darcy Lewis. She didn't know how the other woman had gotten into her apartment, but she was grateful for the company. They jumped as a loud crack went through the air. Jane stood, walking into her living room with Darcy close behind her, holding a bat. Darcy stepped forward, swinging at empty air. "Come on I know you're in here! Just let me hit you a few times and then you can leave." she said. Jane scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, I only wish to speak with you." came a familiar voice. Thor stepped forward into the light, clad in full armor. "Thor?" Jane said angrily. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

Darcy looked at him skeptically, as she threw the bat onto the couch. "Take off your shirt thing." she demanded. Thor frowned at that. "Darcy!" Jane gasped. The raven haired woman shrugged. "What? We need to make sure it's him. And I'm a woman with needs." she said. "Well if you're that needy, go and get your own god boy...uh." she looked over at Thor. The god smiled at her.

"Go get your own god friend." she finished. Darcy rolled her eyes. "So Thor, if your bro isn't in god jail or whatever, is he in a relationship?" she asked. Jane stared at her and Thor shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, is he? Or if he is can he just give me a quickie?" she asked. Thor shook his head. "Loki is gone." he said. Jane stepped forward. "What do you mean gone? I thought he was supposed to be charged for New York." she said. "How did you know of New York?" Thor asked. "It was on tv for like a month." Darcy said. "So what happened to him? Where is he?" Jane asked, pulling him over to the sofa, her earlier anger forgotten.

"He...he is attempting to save the life of Anthony Stark." he said. "What happened to Ironman?" Darcy asked. "There was a trial..." he paused, not really sure what he was going to say.

"After New York, Loki was poisoned somehow. It happened before, but the Man of Iron saved him." he then began to tell them of the events that had happened after he ad taken his brother back to Asgard, up to the point where they were now. Darcy let out a groan when she heard about Loki and Tony's relationship.

"Why does your brother have to be gay?" she asked. Thor glared at her. During his time on earth, when he had been banished, he had learned a few things. "He is not gay. He is...argr." he said defensively. Darcy just looked at him. "What is argr?" she asked. Thor sighed. "It is when...a male lies with another. But for amusement." he said. Darcy threw her head back and laughed. "Gay!" she cried. She stopped when a loud clap of thunder broke across the sky.

"Hey dude. I'm just having a laugh here." she said. Thor nodded as the rumbling outside subsided.

"So...Loki is risking his life to save Tony?" Jane asked. "Yes. He...I believe he loves him very much." he said. Darcy smiled. "Well at least he's gettin' some." she said. Thor frowned again. "I do not believe that he and Stark have engaged in such relations yet." he said. Darcy whistled. "Hey, let me know if Loki is feeling horny or anything. I'm here or him." she said. Thor sighed. "I shall...let him know of your offer." he promised. "You're a good man Thor." Darcy said, raising her wine glass.

The god turned to Jane. "So why are you here?" she asked. "He wanna hit that!" Darcy exclaimed. "Be quiet Darcy." Jane said. "I am here because I am hoping that you may be able to help me. My mother used a lot of magic to get me here." he said. Jane nodded. "What can I do?" she asked. "I need a way to protect Loki. Heimdal is working on finding him. In case he does, I need a way to protect my brother should those who controlled him try to attack my realm and any other." he said.

"So you want me to create a weapon?" she asked. Thor nodded. "I have materials should you need them." he offered. He pulled out a glowing blue tube. Her eyes widened and she nodded. "I'm gonna need to get to my lab, but I think I can do...something." she said. Thor smiled. "Thank you Jane Foster." he said, pulling her into a hug. "C'mon dude. Give her some sugar. With tongue." Darcy urged. Jane just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yes Jane and Darcy are in this now. Whooo-hooo! Jane/Thor later on possibly. Maybe not. What do you think? Again suggestons/ideas welcome. Come on. You can do it!


	11. Vashta Nerada

Loki struggled to remove the ring of metal around his neck, hissing every time it flared at his touch. He looked up at the Other, who was watching him closely, amused. Thanos stood beside him, whispering in his ear.

"I want to play with him." Loki made out from the motion of his lips. The Other hissed. "He is to be broken. Not played with like some toy." he growled. Thanos smiled. "i assure you, he will not like the games I have in mind." he said. The Other sighed. "Very well then. If it will strengthen our control over him, then do it." Thanos nodded, walking away.

Loki stared at Thanos as he entered the room, a smile on his face. "Hello Trickster. Would you like to play a game?" he asked. "I do not want to play anything with you. I only wish to fulfil my part of or bargain. But I have a feeling that in my haste, I did not realize that you had no intention of complying." Loki snarled. Thanos smiled. "Very good." he said, stroking Loki's cheek. The god jerked away. "I do not wish for you to touch me." he said. Thanos continued to smile. "I did not ask for what you wished." he said, moving closer.

And then Loki's eyes widened as he saw what was in Thanos' hand. "Oh? You see it now don't you? Yes well I thought this would be perfect for what I had in mind. You remember it don't you?" he said, holding up the stick of metal. It began to glow red, then white when he tapped it. "You remember this do you not?" he asked, holding it closer to the god. Loki leaned away from it, feeling the heat and remembering the pain it had caused when it had touched his skin. Of course, it had been the Other who had tortured him first, but the weapon was still the same.

"I want you to scream for me now. Will you do that? I would be so pleased if you did." he said, thrusting the weapon against Loki's skin. The god jerked away, forcing himself not to make a sound. That's just what Thanos would want.

As the tool dug into his skin, he gasped as he felt shocks of pain rush through him. "Ah yes. There have been some modifications to it. Much more effective." he said. Loki slumped forward, exhausted as Thanos pulled away. "You may be wondering why I am doing this. Yes it is partly because or your disobedience. But I need you compliant with everything. Which apparently didn't work last time since you betrayed us." he said.

"Stop talking to him Thanos. I need results fast." The Other's said in the air. Thanos rolled his eyes. "Oh well. I guess I will not be having as much fun as I thought I was. But you certainly won't be having fun at all now will you?" he said mockingly.

* * *

"Thor, where have you been?" Odin demanded as his son walked into the throne room. "I have been preparing for what is coming." he said. Odin shook his head. "Thor, nothing is going to happen. We have no threats at the moment." he said. Thor stepped forward, kneeling down in front of his father. "Loki would not have left as he did if it was not for a good reason. I believe that he returned to those who were his allies because he was promised something. Or maybe he has..." he looked over at Frigga, seeing her tense. She knew what he was going to say and it hurt him to say it in her presence.

"Or maybe he has not severed his ties with his allies and gone back to them. He may even be planning an attack as we speak." the God of Thunder said slowly. Odin stood.

"Why do you think this? Why _would_ you think this Thor?" he asked. Thor looked up at him. "I am only listing all of the possibilities, Allfather." he said. Odin nodded. "Let us pray that it is not the latter my son. I wish for Loki to become part of our family once more and remain as part of it." he said. Thor nodded, rising.

"Tell me of your plan." Odin said, walking with him. "I have enlisted the aid of Jane Foster and her friend Darcy Lewis. They are considering recruiting Dr. Selvig also." he said. "Why would you want the aid of Midgardians? What can they do?" his father asked. Thor smiled internally. For once in his long-lived, immortal life, his father was asking him what was happening instead of making all the decisions.

"They are said to be brilliant in their work. And they are the only mortals I trust with this. We cannot handle everything ourselves Father. And I have a feeling that this shall affect their world also, and we must not keep it from them." Odin nodded. "Alright. I trust you Thor. I shall have Heimdal keep a closer watch." he said. Thor smiled. "Thank you father. I will not disappoint you."

* * *

Jane studied the readings she was getting from the energy Thor had brought her. It was giving off sparks tat were much more powerful than any weapon she knew about on Earth. 'Or Midgard as Thor calls it.' she thought with a smile. Darcy looked over at her. "Havin' freaky, dirty thoughts are you?" she said. "No I am not for your information." she said, turning back to the computer. Darcy grinned.

"Ok. If you say so. Just give me details later ok?" she said. Jane just glared at her. "Whatever Darcy." she muttered.

* * *

Steve sighed happily as Bruce stroked his thigh. They were still in Asgard, so they were holding off on the actual sex for the moment. For now, they were satisfied with just touching each other.

"Steve..." Bruce said with a slight warning tone. The soldier's fingers were playing with the waistband of his underwear, slowly going lower. "If you're going to tease, then you have to be able to _be_ teased also." he said. Bruce grinned. "Oh, ok. So that's how you wanna play, huh?" he said, rising to his knees. He knelt over Steve, who was smiling. "I thought we were going to wait until we got back to Mid- uh Earth I mean." he corrected. The Asgardians way of speech was starting to rub off on him.

"No. I said I wanted to wait 'till we got back to make love to you. I think a bit more touching won't hurt." he said, kissing the other man's lips. Steve kissed back, surprising the scientist with his hunger and eagerness. "Whoa. Slow down." he said. Steve laid back rolling his eyes.

"We're in a private room Bruce. No one's gonna-" he broke off as a slight movement caught his eye. His eyes widened when he saw the servant standing in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" the soldier demanded. The man looked at them and bowed his head. "I am but a slave. Here to fulfil your wishes." he said. Bruce stood. "Why are you here exactly?" he asked. "The Alfather's orders are for slaves to fulfil every wish of the masters of the room." he said, stoic. Bruce and Steve looked at each other. "Uh, well we didn't know you were here. We kinda wanted...privacy." he said. The man nodded.

"I am instructed to serve you in any way you wish." he said. "Yes well we were kinda hoping to be alone." Bruce said. "I am ordered to stay here to fulfil your commands." he repeated. "So you're not going to leave?" Steve asked. "I cannot leave." he said. Bruce flopped back onto the bed, frustrated. "Good night Steve." he said. Goo night." the soldier replied.

They both settled into comfortable positions, staring into the darknes. Neither went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So the Chronicles of the Sexual Frustration of Bruce and Steve continues. Creepy dude watching you in he dark. I'd rather it be Marilyn Manson or Patrik from BatAAr. Of course MM would be creepier, but still. At least he could sing to me and Patrik could play the guitar. Lol. R&R plz. Your reviews inspire me. **REQUESTS WELCOME.**


	12. Break

**Author's Note:** So I pierced my lip a couple of days ago. Found an awesome stud, then realized that it was the colors of Loki. Green gem surrounded in a gold setting. So happy! I just love Loki and Tom Hiddleston! Enjoy!

* * *

Heimdal gazed out into the vast space. No matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find any trace of Loki. He could sense that the Trickster god was out there, but he just didn't know where. He pulled back, resting his senses for a bit. The work of constantly focusing on a point that he didn't even have an idea where was focusing on tired him immensely. He closed his golden eyes with a groan.

Part of him hoped Loki wasn't found. He didn't think the consequences Loki would receive would be pleasant.

* * *

Loki groaned, his whole body throbbing in pain. He forced himself to wake up. When he did, he stared down at himself, horrified. He was naked and slashes and burns marred his body.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." a voice said behind him. Loki turned, wincing as a few of the healing cuts broke open. "Why are you doing this Thanos? What are you getting out of this?" he asked. The man smiled as he came in front of Loki and squatted down in front of him. "You want to know what I get out of this?" he said, smiling cruelly. Loki swallowed as he traced a finger over his nipple.

"I get to play with you. Just as you played with that mortal. Did you like him? Of course you did. Why else would you have come here for the antidote." he said, standing. Loki gasped as he placed a hand on his neck from behind. "I'm going to play with you now Trickster. And you're going to enjoy it." he said as he unlocked the chains holding the god.

"Up." Thanos ordered. Loki stood, stumbling forward. He hadn't been on his feet for three days, since he had been chained to the chair and tortured. The god looked up at him, preparing himself for what was going to happen next. He grunted as Thanos slammed him against the wall, pinning him there with his body. "Don't move." he ordered, stepping away. Loki turned his head slightly to see what was going on behind him. He caught a flash of something metallic out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?" he asked. Thanos smiled to himself.

Loki tensed as he was pulled away from the wall and a knife was placed against his throat. "Be quiet." he snarled. Loki took a deep breath, trying to remain as calm as possible.

He was forced to his hands and knees, his palms and legs scraping against the stone floor. Then his yes widened as Thanos knelt behind him. "What are doing?" he demanded. Thanos growled and forced his face into the floor. "I said I was going to play with you. And that you would like it...eventually." he said. Even though he couldn't see him, Loki knew he was smiling. "Thanos...no..." he said quietly, trying to stand. Thanos placed his hands on his shoulders, holding him in place.

"The Other says that I am not allowed to go gently with you. He says we must break you. And that is exactly what I will do." He thrust forward harshly. Loki couldn't hold back the cry of pain that was ripped from his throat, his eyes tearing up.

"No! Stop it! Let me go!" Loki said, struggling under him. That only made Thanos thrust harder and pin him down with his body weight. Loki screamed in frustration as he became helpless. He could feel himself beginning to panic, and he forced himself to calm down. If he continued to breathe and took deep breaths, it didn't hurt as much.

After a while Thanos' movements became easier, and Loki knew it was because they were slicked with blood. He forced himself to swallow the bubble of disgust in his stomach. He just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

* * *

Jane smiled as she heard the clap of thunder and the smell of ozone reached her nose. Thor was back, most likely to check on their progress. Darcy grinned at the god. "Hey Thor!" she called out to him. The god nodded. "Ms. Lewis." he said in greeting. He jumped as she grabbed his ass. He stared at her, mortified. "Ooh. Firm." she said. "Darcy!" Jane shrugged. "Hey. Someone's got to touch it." she said. Jane sighed. "Should I be worried about her forcing herself onto me?" Thor whispered. Jane shook her head. "Nah. She's just kidding. Aren't you Darcy?" she asked. Darcy looked at her, saying nothing. Thor moved away from her just in case.

"I have come with word from my father. He says that he shall be able to supply with you any other materials you should need." he told them. Jane smiled. "Thank you Thor." she said, looking up from her machine. The god smiled, bowing to her. "Lady Jane, if you require any assistance, Odin is happy enough to supply it." he said again. She nodded. "I think I'm fine here." she said. Thor nodded. "Alright, guess I will leave now." he turned, walking out of the room. Darcy punched he in the arm.

"Hey! Don't do that. One wrong move and _all_ of this goes ka-boom." she warned. "Didn't you see the way he was just standing there? Hoping you'd say that he could stay?" she said. Jane hook her head. "No. He was just..." she trailed off, thinking. "And the fact that this is like the tenth time he's been here in four days." she continued.

"No, it's not ike that. He's just worried about the weapon. He did say that thee could be war on Asgard at any time. Which is why we have to hurry up and finish this." she urged. Darcy smiled. "Alright. Just promise me that when you two have kids, name one after me." Jane nodded. "Ok Darcy. Sure."

* * *

Bruce sighed. He looked over at Steve, who was now sparring with Thor, who had just returned from where ever he had been. He smile. Steve was pretty relaxed to be someone going up against the legendary God of Thunder. The only reason that they were staying as long as they were, was so they could bring Tony's...when they could bring Tony back to Earth.

He didn't want to think of Tony as a body now. He just couldn't. Even though they'd spent such a short time together during the attack of New York, he still felt like Tony was a really good friend now. A really narcissistic, really rich, powerful and smart friend.

Thor swung his hammer, causing a wave of energy to rush toward the soldier. Captain America threw up his shield, knocked down to one knee from the force of the blow. He grunted at the pain, but stood back up. all you got?" he called tauntingly. Thor smiled, swinging his hammer around by the strap.

He flew up, high enough so that those on the ground had a hard time of seeing him. Then he flew back down, building more and more speed as he went. Then he slammed into Steve, knocking them both into the earth. The soldier groaned at the impact. He swore he felt something in his back crack when he hit the ground.

Bruce gasped as the god flew into his boyfriend. His eyes widened as he saw the force of the impact. e tensed as the good stood up, perfectly fine, but Steve just laid there.

Thor stood over him, smiling. "Do you yield?" he asked. Steve nodded. "I yield." he said. Thor held out a hand, pulling the man this feet. "I admire your skill." he said. Steve nodded. "Thank you. And I yours." he returned. Thor looked down behind him. "Well that was...harder than I meant it to be." he said. Steve looked down at the impression of his body in the dirt. "Wow. That's...ineresting." he remarked at the hole.

Thor clasped him on the back, causing him to wince. "I am sorry my friend. I admit I gt a little carried away." he sai. Steve nodded. "It' no problem. I heal quickly." he assured the god.

* * *

It had been four days since it happened. Since Thanos had forced himself onto Loki. As punishment for his resistance, Thanos had sent him back into the Void for three weeks and then again for another week for his own amusement. Loki hadn't moved since. He didn't want to. He didn't want to be there. Didn't want to open his eyes. But the breathing above him scared him more than he wanted to admit to himself.

"So, you're awake now. That's good because I have plans that involve you being conscious." Thanos said. Loki forced himself not to shudder as the man's breath touched his skin. He tried to move away as much as possible, as discreetly as possible. Thanos hissed at that and pulled him back. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Loki held his breath, preparing himself for what was to come. He allowed himself to go limp as Thanos picked him up painfully by the throat. "You're learning to obey. Good. But it is still not good enough." he said, throwing the god onto the floor. Loki groaned as his hip slammed into the floor. "Do what you will Thanos. You will get what you want, as long as I et what I want." he said, trying to remain defiant. Thanos smiled.

"Apparently my methods are not getting through to you quickly enough. Perhaps another tactic is required? Perhaps I should put you back onto the Void." he suggested. Loki bit his lip, shaking his head. "No...no." he said quietly. Thanos nodded. "Good. Now you will be a good little Trickster won't you?" he asked. Loki nodded.

"Now I'm going to need you to give me the tessaract." he said. Loki wrapped his arms around his knees, shaking his head. "I-I don't..." he said, trembling. Thanos glared down at him. "I don't think I caught that." he said. "I don't have it." Loki said finally. Thanos sighed, shaking his head. "You really are making this harder on yourself aren't you? Now stop playing around and give me the tessaract." he said. Loki continued to shake his head. "I don't have it." he repeated. Thanos growled, lifting him to his feet roughly.

"What do you mean you don't have it? Were you not willing to trade it for your precious antidote weeks ago?" he demanded. "I s-sent it away." the god said, cringing as his hand tightened around his arm, verging on breaking the bone. "Where?" Thanos demanded. "I sent it back..." Loki choked out. "To Asgard?" Thanos said in disbelief. Loki nodded. "Well that was stupid." he just nodded again. As soon as he left the rom, Loki ran over and curled up into a corner.

Soon, he returned, carrying a dark bundle of leather. Thanos scowled at him. "Get up. Go wash yourself and put these on." he said, tossing Loki some clothes. The god looked at them, savoring the feel of leather between his fingers. It felt like forever since he'd been around proper clothes. Usually, Thanos just made him wear a loincloth. Sometimes not even that.

"What are these for?" he asked tentatively. Thanos smiled. "Why we're going to Asgard of course. You need to wear something other than that don't you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I'm working on making my chapters longer. IDK. Just think it'd be better and more satisfying to you all. Just so you know, the time of this chapter is a little faster. From the beginning of the chapter to the end, about six months have passed. K. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ;)


	13. Realizations

**Author's Note: **So I hope you enjoy this chapter. The suspense builds!

* * *

Odin paced back and forth. He didn't know where Thor was and he as getting worried. The God of Thunder had been gone for three days, which was an unusual amount of time for him to be gone without reasonable case. Frigga watched her husband from afar, knowing that he just needed to let his worry run its course. He stared at the young man that suddenly entered the room.

"Gofstang you had better have a good reason for entering my personal chambers without my permission." the king said. Gofstang bowed."You wanted someone to tell you as soon as Prince Thor had returned. He has and is retiring to his room." he said. Odin pushed past the boy. Frigga followed close behind.

Thor looked up as his parents entered the room. "Father, mother. I did not mean to worry you. I was with Lady Jane Foster and Lady Darcy Lewis. They wanted me to stay for a few days to test their progress on the weapons being made. All is...somewhat well. They are not as powerful as they need be, or as I had hoped, but progress is still being made." he said. Odin nodded. "I...worried for you. With everything that has happened, I fear something will happen to you." Frigga said. Odin nodded again. "And I as well." he admitted.

Thor smiled."That is nice of you mother but I am a man now. And I have duties that, although they may be dangerous, they must still be done." he told her. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "My brave boy. So strong and handsome." se sai, stroking his cheek. "Bring Loki home." she said quietly. He nodded.

"I will mother. But...what if I am too late? You did not see how Loki was during the fight on Midgard. He was...he was not well. He was so desperate. I have never seen him like that. I cannot even begin to imagine what his state of mind is now, if he truly went back to those who influenced him in the first place. They would have surely punished him for betraying them. If...they haven't killed him yet." he said slowly. Frigga shook her head.

"No. Loki is cunning. He will have convinced them to keep him alive." she said. Thor nodded. He didn't want to upset his mother right now. Se didn't need that, added to her worrying.

* * *

Loki shuddered at the warmth of the room. It was uncomfortable on hs skin, his body used to cooler temperatures since he was a Frost Giant. He discreetly looked over at Thanos, who was consulting with the Other. He shifted back to his original position when the man finished the conversation and came over to him.

"I have decided that we will not go to Asgard today. Instead, I shall give you a treat. I will allow you 20 minutes outside. I know the heat bothers you, and I should think you would want some relief." he said, stroking the god's cheek.

Loki held his breath at the contact. "Are you excited?" he asked. Loki forced himself to nod. Thanos smiled down at him, digging his claws into his skin. "Good. Now get up!" he snapped. Loki forced himself to his feet, obeying the order as quickly as he could, despite the pain in his legs and back.

hen they approached the door leading to the outside world, his pulse quickened. He shielded his eyes as the harsh light assaulted his eyes. The cold air felt so good on his skin. He sighed in relief. hen he looked over at Thanos who was watching him. "Thank you. I...am grateful for this." he said softly. Thanos just looked at him. "You should be." was all Thanos replied.

* * *

Thor turned the smooth, round piece of glass over in his hands. After all these years, he had still kept it hoping that Loki had kept his and they could talk through them.

'How foolish of me.' he thought sadly. "I hurt Loki that day. He most likely got rid of his as soon as he returned to the castle.." he said to himself. He smiled, thinking of all the conversations they used to have long after their mother had told the to go to bed. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice hi mother had entered the room until she paced her hand on his arm.

"Thor. What are you thinking about?" she asked wiping a tear from his cheek. "I was just..remembering how Loki and I would talk so much with these." he showed her the glass. "After you would tuck us in, we would talk through them. Bu after I...I ruined that with him.

"I'm pretty sure he threw his away. I never got another response from him." he said sadly. Frigga stared down at the object. "Thor, may I see that." she said. He gave it to her, unsure why she wanted it.

"Yes. This _is_ familiar." she said, holding it up to the light. "What is it?" he asked. "I do not think Loki threw his away. I saw him playing with something like this when I watched him. Right before he attacked Midgard. He might still have it. This one might be able to be used to find him." she exclaimed. His eyes widened. "Of course! You are brilliant mother!" he exclaimed, and kissed her cheek.

She concentrated on getting the device to work, but nothing happened. "Perhaps more magic and is required." she suggested. He nodded hopefully, taking it from her.

Then they made their way back to her and Odin's chambers. The king is surprised at their sudden entrance. "What is this?" he demanded. "Father, we may be able to find Loki." Thor said. Odin looked at his son skeptically. "How?" he questioned. He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up prematurely.

"Loki and I used these to communicate as children. Mother believes that Loki can be found using this scrying glass. But we both just tried and got no result. Mother said that we needed more magic or maybe something to amplify it." he explained. Odin nodded. "Are you positive that this is possible?" he asked. "I do not know." Frigga said uncertainly. "But at least we can try." Thor said.

"Alright. But...I do not think this will work." Odin said, leaving the room. Frigga looked up at her son."Well your father isn't very enthusiastic about this now is he?" she said. He nodded. "All that matters is that we find Loki...well hopefully." he said. Frigg nodded. "So do I."

* * *

It was the third time that Thanos had let him outside that week. He was content with that.

Now, Loki sat in his room, which was pleasant cold. He slid his hand up hs sleeve ad removed the small piece of glass he kept there. He didn't know why he had kept it. No, he did.

Part of his young self had hoped that Thor's face would suddenly appear one night on it and he would apologize for what he had done. Then they could return to the way it had been before, both of them talking way into th dead of night. Now, part of him wondered if he should have been the one to contact Thor first.

He stroked the surface of the glass, smiling to himself. He laid back, curling into a ball. He closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. But the growing warmth in his hand prevented that. He looked down at the glass.

'Thor...' he thought at first. He shook the thought from his head. "Thor would have forgotten how to use his if he had even kept it." he said quietly. But he stared down at the object in his hand, debating on whether or not he should look.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So...to look or not to look? Those are the choices. I'm thinking I should wait for that part. I know. You're probably saying 'What are you talking about? The moment is right there. JUST TYPE IT! Well this is a good part I'm getting to. So buckle up for the ride baby!


	14. Everything

**Author's Note:** So this chapter's kinda fluffy. I think. Not familiar with all terms used on this site. I'll get it eventually. Anyway. ENJOY!

* * *

Thor paced back and forth frantically. Odin had wanted to wait to try to contact Loki with the scrying stone. Thor so badly wished that he still remembered how he used to communicate with his brother so he could do it himself. When he heard someone on the other side of the door approaching, he straightened and stood next to it, waiting.

Odin looked down at him incredulously. "Thor, what are you doing standing there so early?" he asked. "I was waiting fr you to awaken so that we may attempt to find Loki with the scrying stone." he answered. Odin sighed. "Of course. But your mother has decided that she should train you-or retrain- you to use it again." Thor stared at him, mouth wide open.

"What! B-but Loki...! He is out there somewhere possibly being tortured to death." he exclaimed. Odin held up his hand. "I do not think it necessary to teach you magic, but she insisted that since the stone is originally yours, it would be best if you were the one to use it. And since you have forgotten how, she must teach you again." he said. "But father-" "She is the Queen my son. One day you shall understand that a woman knows best."

Thor looked behind his father as Queen Frigga emerged from the room. "Hello Thor. You are up quite early." she commented. He nodded. "Father tells me that you wish to train me so that I may use the scrying stone." he sai unhappily. She nodded. "It would be best if you did." she said, her tone suggesting that her word was final. Thor just nodded, knowing it would do no good to argue.

"So when do we begin practicing?" he asked. Frigga smiled. "Give me an hour." she said. He nodded, returning to his room to wait.

* * *

Loki sat in the snow, basking in the lack of warmth. He looked up when he heard a commotion to his left. He stood, and followed the noise. There he saw an unnaturally small frost rabbit being attacked by three much larger, regular sized frost rabbits. The only thing that was saving the smaller animal was its speed. He glare at the larger animals and took a step forward.

Loki summoned a ball of fire and threw it so it landed next to one of the larger animals, startling it, its desired effect of getting its attention succeeding. Then they turned, snarling and hissing at him. He summoned another ball of fire as one leapt at him and then veered off its course of attack at the force of the heat. The others circled him, hissing at the other frost rabbit.

As another approached him, he hit it with a fireball. It let out a scream, hopping away. Seeing what had been done to their companion, the other larger frost rabbits followed him.

Loki knelt next to the smaller frost rabbit as it tried to limp around him. He reached out and pulled the injured animal onto his lap, stroking its hard, sharply ridged skin.

"You are just like me." he whispered. The animal looked up at him, then went back to chewing on the edge of his shirt. "Yes you are. You are smaller than all of your kind. I bet the ones who did this to you are your family, are they not?" he asked expectantly, gently lifting its leg and examining it.

He smiled when it began to lick his hand as he tore a piece off from the frayed edge of his shirt and used it to tie onto the frost rabbit's leg. The rabbits gnawing had already torn it almost all the way off anyway.

"You know what, I will keep you. I shall name you...Lítt Bjarn-dýr. Or maybe Lítt Bjǫrn for short. Do you like that Lítt Bjǫrn?" he asked. He thought the name suited the little rabbit, since the name meant little bear and the rabbit was little and looked a lot like a bear. Lítt Bjarn-dýr stretched up and licked the god's face as if in agreement, and Loki's smile grew. He almost forgot about the pain he endured on a day to day basis.

"I know I cannot take you inside the castle. Not yet at least. I shall return to you as often as I can to see you. Alright?" he said. The rabbit's whiskers twitched. Loki really hoped that the rabbit would come back so that he could continue to see him, and then eventually keep him.

* * *

"Lítt Bjǫrn! You came back." Loki cried happily. He pulled a few pieces of food from the package that he was carrying. Thanos was beginning to allow Loki small freedoms and he allowed him to stay outside for longer periods of time. They were long enough to require food.

Loki smiled as Lítt Bjarn-dýr sniffed at the food being held out to him, then ate from the god's hand. After, he shook himself and laid down on Loki's lap. Loki sat against a rock, allowing himself to relax for the first time in months. As he di so, he released the magic hiding his appearence. Lítt Bjarn-dýr looked up at him, placing his paws on Loki's chest.

"This is how I really look. See, I told you I am just like you. Cast out by my own kind because of my small size. Having no one. But I can promise you that you shall always have me Lítt Bjǫrn. You shall always have me." he closed his eyes, smiling as the rabbit curled up again.

* * *

After a week of training from his mother, Thor began to insist that he was able to use the scrying stone properly enough to try and contact Loki. After hours of arguing, Frigga finally relented when Thor told her that the longer they practiced, the more certain he was that Loki was becoming closer to death.

Odin cleared the throneroom, allowing those who wanted to stay to . They all held their breaths as Thor began.

* * *

Loki continued to come back to visit Lítt Bjarn-dýr. The frost rabbit was content to just sit on his lap, being fed small pieces of fruit and bread and meat. In turn, the god was just as content to do the same.

While relaxing with his pet, he felt an increasing warmth on his arm. He frowned, thinking that Lítt Bjarn-dýr was urinating on him. 'No. That cannot be possible. The inhabitants of Jotunheim are all cold, even the animals, inside and out.' he thought. He reached under his sleeve and pulled out the scrying glass. He stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

The face of his brother stated back up at him, each shocked to see the other's face.

"Loki! It is you!" Thor cried out. "What has happened to you? Are you hurt? Where are you? Tell us." he demanded. Loki just looked down at him sadly. "I am afraid I cannot do that Thor." he said. Thor stared at him. "What are you saying Loki?"

Loki closed his eyes. "I must do this for Tony. You must understand Thor. I...I care for him." he said. Thor continued to look up at him, unable to say anything. Then Frigga stepped into view.

"Loki, you must tell us where you are. Tony...he is-" "Don't you dare tell me that Tony's life is not worth this. Not worth mine. It is my fault he is dying. I cannot let that happen. I...owe him." he hissed at her. She looked at him curiously. "And what do you owe him Loki?" she asked softly.

"Everything." he whispered.


	15. Innocents

**A****uthor's Note:** **Note is at bottom to eliminate spoilers. If you don't care about that then I insist. Go on and read it!**

* * *

Thor watched his mother, talking to his brother. He had never heard Loki say anything close to What he was saying now in his entire adult life. He was amazed at how much Loki thought he owed Tony. He himself hate wanted his brother to come home.

"How are you? You are not hurt are you?" Frigga asked. The god shook his head slowly. "No. I am...well enough." he replied slowly. She nodded, knowing he wasn't going to say much more about the matter.

As Thor watched the scene, Loki stiffened as someone called his name behind him. All of the color drained from his face.."Loki...What is it?" he asked. Loki shook his head. "I must go." he said quickly. Then the scrying glass went black.

* * *

Loki took a deep breath, and stood. It had been Thanos that had called his name and he was thankful for that. He didn't want to know what the Other would do if he found him this far from the castle.

Lítt Bjarn-dýr wriggled in his arms as Loki carried him over to a large mound of snow to hide him. "Lítt Bjǫrn, go. Come back in a few days." he ordered. The frost rabbit sniffed the air for a second then hopped off, seeming to understand Loki's words.

"Loki." Thanos said behind him. The god turned around slowly, looking at the ground. "Why are you out here so far from the castle?" he demanded, nostrils flaring. Loki's breath hitched when he felt something brush against his leg. Lítt Bjarn-dýr stood on his hind legs, leaning against him.

"What is that thing doing?" Thanos demanded. Loki glanced at him before leaning down and picking the frost rabbit up. "His name is Lítt Bjarn-dýr." he said quietly. Thanos stared at him as if he had just grown ten heads. "It means little bear. I named him that because he looks like one."

"He is your...pet?" he said. Loki nodded slowly, holding him tightly to his body. "I-I wanted to keep him." he said. Thanos sighed, frowning. "If you bring him into the castle, he better not shit on anything or I'll give him to the cooks." he said. Loki stared after him, in shock.

Thanos was going to let him keep Lítt Bjarn-dýr. He'd been sure that he was going to kill him the moment he saw him. But he couldn't let the Other know about him. It would give him an advantage over the god that he just didn't want.

"Will you tell him?" Loki said. Thanos turned to look at him. "I don't think heel be interested in your petty pleasures. There are more important things than a tiny frost rabbit." he snarled. "And by the way. The Other wishes to see you."

* * *

Loki stared at the Other until he finally spoke. "I have been working on something Loki." he said. Loki waited for him to continue, knowing that not doing result in severe punishment.

"I have created something new. Something that will be so powerful, when combined with the tessaract, it will be the most indestructible weapon in any realm. I just need one thing before I connect it to the tessaract when I get it." he said. Loki took a breath, and spoke.

"What do you need?" he asked. The Other smiled. "I need you. Or more specifically...your magic." he said. Loki nodded. "I can supply that." he said. The Other turned to him, still smiling. "I am afraid you do not understand." Loki nodded. "I don't see what I am not getting." he said quietly.

"I need your magic. Taken directly from your body. It will be a painful process I assure you." he promised. Loki shook his head. "I do not think something like that is possible. To take one's magic directly from the body and expect them to survive is...it is impossible." he said. As he looked into the Other's eyes, he realized what he was saying.

"No..." he said. The Other's eyes narrowed under his hood. "If I remember correctly, it is I who makes the decisions. Not you." he snapped. Loki shut ho's mouth and bit his tongue. "Yes." he said. The Other nodded. "Now, you must do this willingly, or it will not work. Are you willing Trickster?" he asked. The god said nothing, staring at the floor.

"I see. Well, let's see how you feel tomorrow then." he said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Thor paced back and forth across the throne room, wondering how important Tony Stark was to Loki for him to risk his life for him. Frigga watched him, worried. Not about his health or state of mind, but about him going off and trying to find Loki on his own as he had been ready to do originally.

He stopped suddenly. "Could you tell anything from his surroundings?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Thor, even if we did know where he was, we should leave him for the moment." she advised. He turned.

"How can you say that?" he demanded. "Did you not hear him? How he begged us not to try to find him and how he dis not tell us his location? What if whoever he is with discovers he is communicating with us and kills him? Or worse?" she asked. He looked down. He hadn't thought of that being a reason.

"And I also that it best if we keep the contact with him using the glass as least as possible." she said. He bit his lip and nodded. "Alright mother. I shall do as you ask. For Loki's sake."

* * *

Loki sat on his bed, indian style as he waited for the Other, thinking about his promise. ' "Well, let's see how you feel tomorrow then." ' he had said. The god hadn't slept at all that night, not wanting to be caught by surprise. His head jerked up as the door opened, and the Other stepped into the room, two of Thanos' servants behind him. Loki stared at Islis, who was smiling just as wide as the man leading him.

"Well I was not expecting you to be awake this early." he said. Loki glared at him. "No, I suppose you weren't." he said quietly. The Other frowned. "Tsk tsk tsk. How rude. I assume you remember my plan? Have you changed your mind?" he asked. "I have most certainly not. I like living much more than my...urge to please you." he said. The Other nodded. "I thought you would say that. So, I have decided to create another option." he said.

"And what is this third option?" Loki asked carefully. The Other smiled. "My weapon requires energy. So if you will not give it to me, then I shall take it from somewhere else." he gestured to the servants standing behind him and Islis and the other servant left the room. They returned a minute later, each holding the hand of a child, a boy and a girl. Loki estimated that they couldn't be older than five or six. He looked at the Other curiously.

"Choose." the Other said simply. "Choose what?" the god asked. The Other pointed. "Choose one. The boy or the girl." he said. "Why? hat will happen?" Loki asked. The other smiled. "I told you I need energy to operate my weapon. One of them shall have to take your place." he said. He watched as Loki's eyes widened. "You don't mean to..." "I told you I needed energy. I _will_ get it one way or another. Now choose" he said.

Loki shook his head. "No. I cannot do that. I will not...cannot." he said. The Other sighed. "Fine. Bring them here. I shall decide for you." Loki watched as he drew a long knife from his sleeve. "What are you doing? They are children!" Loki cried. "You have given me no other choice, Trickster." The girl stated to scream when she saw what was happening.

Tears fell from Loki's eyes as The Other drew the blade across the small boy's throat. Blood flowed down his chest, and raspy choking sounds began to come from his open throat. The little girl continued to scream, kicking and biting as The Other came toward her, leaving the boy twitching on the floor.

"Stop! Please!" Loki sobbed, grabbing the Other's sleeve. The man hissed at him, pushing him back. "This was your choice Trickster. Only yours." he said as he slit the girl's throat. Her screaming stopped, replaced with wheezing gasps.

"Tomorrow I will ask you again. If I receive the same answer, you will have the same result." He wiped the blade off on a clean part of the now dead girl's dress. At his nod, the servants dragged the bodies from the room, leaving a long trail of blood.

Loki stared at the blood on the floor for he rest of the night. And then when it got too dark to see, he stared at the area until morning.

* * *

Jane leaned over the table, staring intently at the molecules on the microscope. When Darcy came in, she looked on, silently laughing at the state of her hair. It was frizzy and dry, standing all over the scientist's head in odd points and tangles.

"You look terrible." she commented, filling her mouth with another spoon of coco puffs. Jane glared at her. "Well thank you, but I've been working my as off over here while you sit around and eat shit like a fucking elephant." she snapped. Darcy raised an eyebrow at her language. "Well someone's time of the month is here." she said. "And I can eat as much as I want and not gain an ounce. I'm gonna take advantage of that for as long as I can." she said.

"Well at least you can help me a little." Jane growled. Darcy sighed. "Well I mean if you'd let me _do_ something then I'd be helping. But you're just hogging all of the work. At least give me a crack at that scepter Thor brought over two days. It's power has got to be less complicated than the tessaract. I'm sure I can handle that. Please?" she said. Jane shook her head. "We've got to focus on the tessaract right now." she said.

"Come ooonnn! Pleeeeaaaase? It's just sitting there." she urged. Jane sighed. "Fine. Take it. But don't touch it directly." Jane said. Darcy nodded. After she pulled on a pair of gloves she took the staff out of the case.

After a while, Darcy had a thought. "You know, this thing makes me wanna know how big Loki's" "Darcy!" Jane hissed. The woman just shrugged. "Don't tell me you never wonder about Thor. I mean...look at how big _he_ is. And that's his natural size. No steroids or anything!" she exclaimed. Jane turned back to her work, a blush creeping onto her face.

"That is inappropriate." she said. Darcy just smiled. "Oh I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** READING WHOLE AN CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPS. DO NOT READ IT ALL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW.**

I know, I know. The children killing part was horrible. I didn't really _want_ to write it like that, but I needed something to give Loki a little push and become more...submissive I guess is the right word. BTW Lítt Bjarn-dýr/Lítt Bjǫrn means 'little bear' in Old Norse. That's right. Teaching myself Old Norse now. Whaaaaat!

**SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPS START HERE. AGAIN DON'T READ IF YOU ARE THE TYPE THAT HATES SPOILERS!**

Anyway, fair warning: this will happen again! Sorry! I don't really think Loki would break that easily after seeing just two children getting killed. And it will probably just get a bit more gruesome. Apologies in advance.


	16. Breaking Resistance

**Author's**** Note:** Don't hate me for this chapter. I am just as eager for the children killing part to be over as you are.

By the way, I've been looking for this story. Not sure if I imagined it or not but it's about Loki being a frost giant and Laufey finding him an unworthy son/frost giant and his bros beig found as worthy mates and no one wanting to marry/mate with Loki. Then another frost giant sees him and wants to be with him.

Not sure if it's under Thor or Avengers (pretty sure Avengers since I hardly look up Thor stuff that much) but I'd be happy if someone (ANYONE) would pm me or comment what the title is and/or the author please. Dying to read it if it is real and not a figment of my overactive imagination. DYING TO READ!

* * *

Loki didn't move when the door to his room opened. He continued to stare at the stain of red on the floor. The Other smiled at this.

"Where did they come from?" Loki asked, still staring. "Who?" the Other asked. Loki tore hs gaze away from the floor, forcing himself to look directly into his eyes. "The children." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. The Other smiled, looking at the men behind him. "That is not important." he said. "Now are you ready?" he asked. "Or must I make you choose? Or must I choose for you again?" he said. Loki hid his face in his hands.

"I don't...want them to die. I don't kill children...I never have." he said. The Other sighed. "Come with me." he ordered. Loki shoo his head. "I can't...I don't want anymore of them to die. But I don't want to die myself..." he said. The Other stared down at him. "I said come." he growled. Loki resisted slightly when the Other ordered the men to grab him. Loki winced as he was roughly pulled to his feet. "Please don't..." he begged. The Other ignored him.

They made their way down to the dungeons. Thanos stood over i a corner, watching as they entered. When Loki saw the two children sitting on the floor tossing a ball around to each other, and the hundreds of others being kept in the cells, he lost it.

"No! Please don't!" he cried. "You are still allowed to choose. You or them." he said. Loki shook his head. "I can't." he said, on the verge of crying. The Other nodded. "Alright then. Bring them." he said to Thanos. The man nodded, pulling them toward them. "You can still choose." The Other offered. "There must be another way." the god sobbed.

"Do you know how many children it would take to power my weapon for one week?" he asked. Loki turned his head away. He didn't want to know. The Other smiled. "Two thousand, three-hundred and eighty-four." he answered. "And that's just counting the children that can use magic. But you," he knelt in front of the god.

"You could just end all of their suffering now and allow me to do what must be done. Your magic could power my machine for centuries. And there would still be some energy left over to repeat the process perhaps...ten times over." Loki's shoulders shook as he trembled, trying to move away.

"Please don't." he begged again. The Other just smiled, taking a knife from a table that had been moved into the room.

* * *

Odin was surprised when he was told that Njord wanted to see him. When he asked if he could wait until the next day, the answer was negative. When the Vanir entered the throne room, he did not look happy. Odin hadn't seen the god in a while and saw no reason as to why he was here now.

"To what do I owe the pleasure King Njord?" he asked. "My visit is not meant to cause pleasure Odin. I am here to discuss a serious matter with you. And I would ask that it be discussed in private." he said. Odin nodded. Please leave us." he ordered the men and women sitting in the room. After they were alone, Odin motioned for Njord to speak.

"Our children are disappearing." he said. The Allfather leaned forward at this. "What are you saying? Do you think _we_ took them?" he asked. Njord shook his head. "I am not accusing anyone of anything. All I know is that the children of the Vanir are disappearing by the hundreds each day." he said, starting to pace back and forth.

"I am sorry to hear that King Njord, but I have my own problems at te moment. Perhaps you have not heard but the threat of Thanos and his allies are still upon us." Odin said. "I did not expect you to discard your own problems, bu I just wanted to inform you of what is going on in Vanaheim. And if you should come across anything that may help us, I would be...happy if you would tell me about it." he bowed his head slightly and turned, going the way he came.

Odin looked over at the guards at the door. "Bring me Heimdal." he ordered. "One of them nodded and went off, returning with the Watcher. "You summoned me?" he said. Odin nodded. "Njord just left here, telling me of children that have vanished from his realm. I want you to watch Vanaheim. Try to see where the children are being taken." he said. Heimdal nodded, going back to his post.

* * *

Loki sobbed as the little girl was positioned on the table, her hands and feet strapped down. "You can still choose Loki." Thanos said. He backed away when the Other hissed at him.

"Come on Trickster. Make this easier on yourself. The procedure may not even kill you." the Other said. Then he smiled. "But then again, it might." he said. Loki pulled at the ropes binding his hands to the bars of a cell. "Please. Let her go. Let them all go." the god begged. The Other just smiled, shaking his head.

"You know, I've decided to use four today." he smiled at Loki's reaction. "Ye. I think tha is best. Every day that passes, I will add on two mor children. I must find a way to get rid of the rest don't I?" he asked. "You have your choices. I will stop chosing for you once you choose or yourself."

The girl screamed as the the knife touched her skin, going through bone. The finger fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "Look at the pain you cause her." the Other ordered. The god tried to turn away, but Thanos directed his head back to the scene of torture.

"Just think, Trickster. Tomorrow, your resistance shall cost eight children their lives." he said, taking another finger.

After it was over, he slit her throat, just like the first two children. Then he moved on to the next three, repeating the same process he had done with the girl.

By the time he was done, there was a steadily growing snake of blood making its way to Loki. He no longer noticed the cuts, burns and bruises on his skin. His own pain no longer mattered. He could still hear their screams echoing in his mind as the Other leaned down in front of him.

"You're only making it harder on yourself. Just give in. It is so much easier that way. For both of us." Loki raised his eyes to the other man's face, his gaze unsteady.

"I still need the antidote." he croaked out, his voice hoarse from screaming.. The Other frowned. "For that mortal? I do not understand your interest in him. He is nothing to me. I am a higher being than he. His kind should worship me." he snarled. Loki smiled weakly. "You are wrong. He is stronger than you think. And smarter too. Without him, he and his teammates would have lost their battle against the Chitauri and myself. He is like none other."

The Other looked down at him thoughtfully. "If I were to allow this mortal to have the antidote, what would you be willing to give me?" he asked expectantly. Loki smiled sadly. "What you want." he said.

* * *

Jane stared at Darcy. "What are you doing?" she asked. The dark haired woman looked up at her and smiled innocently. "Remember when I said I studying the scepter would be beneficial? Well I was right. Ha! In your face you buzz kill." she said triumphantly. Jane came over to her and looked at her work.

"See. The staff is just like the tessaract. Only smaller. It's like a little mini baby tessaract." Jane nodded. "Good work. But are we any closer to making that weapon?" she asked. "Well I was thinking that we could just make a huge one of these, slap a ribbon on it and give it to Gods Among Us. But then it might not be as effective." she said. Jane sighed.

"Let's just keep working." the astrophysicist said. Darcy saluted her. "Yes, sir...I mean ma'am."


	17. Breaking Point

**Author's Note:** So sorry for not updating in so long. Not even gonna lie. I was being lazy. Although I had trouble logging in for three days . Just fixed it today. 7/17/14. But anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

He didn't look up when he entered the room. He had no reason to. This was routine now. He figured he might as well enjoy it now since this might be the last day of his life.

Loki shuddered as Thanos ran a hand through his hair. "Please don't..." he whispered as he felt the hand glide down his face, pulling at his tunic. The plea was ignored as he knew it would be, the garment being pulled over his head. Loki resisted weakly as his pants were removed.

"Please..." he begged again as Thanos rolled him onto his stomach. He closed his eyes, tears springing to them as he felt something nudging at his anus.

He forced himself to relax, to enjoy it while he could. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out from the pain, trying not to show how much this hurt him. And then Thanos stopped to lean down close to his ear.

"I do not do this because I enjoy it, Loki. I do this because I must."

* * *

Thor stood in his brother's chambers, staring at the walls. It felt so empty without its usual green eyed inhabitant. The thunder god smiled sadly as he picked up a book from the book shelf. He flipped through it, the words scrawled across the pages foreign to him. He turned when he heard someone enter the room.

"Father..." Thor began. Odin held up his hand, shaking his head. He crossed to the other side of the room, approaching a sword Thor hadn't noticed before.

"I remember when I gave this to him. It was the only gift I ever gave him." he said sadly. Thor watched as the Allfather attempted to pick the weapon up. He staggered back as a shock raced up his arm. "Father!" Thor cried in alarm. Odin waved him away. "I am alright. The protection spell was just unexpected." he said. Thor nodded, stepping back.

"I never knew you gave him...that." he said. He had been about to say _anything_, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Odin looked at him silently, knowing what he meant. He nodded.

"I know what you meant Thor. It is true that I have never done much to show that I love him these past few centuries, but I do." he said with tears in his eyes. His voice wavered, hoping that hs son would believe him. Thor looked on, suddenly seeing how exhausted, how weary his father was.

"Father...I know. I know that you have aways loved Loki. Even if he did think you favored me over him." he said. Odin stared at his son, the tears finally spilling down his cheeks. "I did." he whispered, breathing heavily as he placed a hand on the wall to support himself. "I still do." he gasped, slipping to the floor.

"Father!" Thor exclaimed in alarm, rushing forward. Odin looked up at him, eyes fogged. "Find him Thor. Tell him that I am sorry for what I have done. And tell him that I want him to forgive me."

"Father!" Thor cried as Odin closed his eyes. "Guards! Guards come quickly!" he yelled over his shoulder. Four men rushed into the room at the shouts. They looked down at their unconscious king. "What happened?" one asked as the other two examined him. The last left the room, presumably to got a healer.

"I do not know. I think he got over excited and fell into the Odinsleep...again. I-I have never seen it happen this close together before." he told them. The guard returned with the healer, and the robed woman knelt to look a Odin.

When she looked up, her brow was furrowed in worry. "Come. Quickly." she ordered as the men lifted Odin. Thor looked after them, knowing that if he lost his father to this, he would blame himself.

* * *

Loki stroked Lítt Bjǫrn's skin, staring out from the cave at the falling snow. He held he scrying glass in his hand, feeling the familiar uncomfortable warmth as it activated. He was greeted by Thor's face, lighting up at the sight of his brother. They had only talked using the scrying glass a few times to Thor's disappointment.

Loki hadn't bothered to change the color of his skin. If a rescue attempt was going to be made, he knew they would be too late if Thor was smart enough to realize why his skin was blue and where he was.

"Loki! It has been months since we have spoken. How are you?" he asked. Loki looked down at Lítt Bjǫrn. "I am fine Thor." he said quietly. Thor studied him, noticing the bruises that stood out on his now blue skin.

"You...do not look fine brother. I wish for you to come home. I worry for you." he said. Loki smiled sadly. "Soon Thor...if they send me back to Asgard when they are finished with me. Perhaps they won't. Maybe they shall bury me here." he continued.

Thor stared at him, not liking his dejected tone. "Loki...what do you mean 'send you back'?" he asked worriedly. Loki sighed, bringing Lítt Bjǫrn up to his chest. "This is Lítt Bjarn-dýr, but you can just call him Lítt Bjǫrn." he said. Thor nodded slowly.

"I want you to watch over him in my absence. I will send him to Hel, and then she can give him to you. She's never been good with pets. They've all died for some reason. Make sure you take him to the mountains. It's cooler there so he should be comfortable." Loki said.

Thor looked at their mother. "Loki?" she said, stepping forward. Her younger son looked up at the sound of her voice. "Mother, I had no idea you were...listening." he said. She nodded. "What are you planning to do Loki?" she asked softly. He shook his head.

"I must do what has to be done." he answered. Thor's eyes widened. "Father...he says he wishes for you to forgive him. For what he has done in the past he'd said. He showed me the sword he gave you. He never knew you kept it." Thor said quickly. Loki's words and demeanor unsettled him.

Loki smiled. "I did. It was his only gift to me." he said quietly. "Keep it safe for me Thor." his voice was barely above a whisper and Thor almost didn't hear him. Then the glass went black and Loki was gone.

Thor looked over at his mother. "They've done something to him. He spoke as if it ws the last time he would do so." he told her. "If only we knew where he was. We could send an army to take him." the god said. Frigga nodded. "He's on Jotunheim." she said. He stared at her. "How do you know that?" he demanded.

"His pet, Thor. It was a frost rabbit. Anywhere else and it would have died. And his skin was blue." she finished. "Of course. Why did I not see it sooner. But, his skin hadn't been blue the last few times we had talked. We must tell Heimdal!" he exclaimed. "I already sent someone to tell him." she said. He nodded in relief.

* * *

Loki stood, holding Lítt Bjǫrn to his chest. Then he concentrated, teleporting the frost rabbit to Helheim. He staggered back from the amount of magic he'd had to use. He had known that the Other had used methods to block his magic and using it now almost wiped him out completely. But he wasn't done yet. He still had one more thing to get. When he returned to the castle, the Other turned, expecting him to speak and he did.

"I'll do it. But you must give me the antidote first." he said. Thanos stared at him, his expression completely opposite from the Other, who was smiling widely. He frowned at the last part of Loki's sentence. Then he smiled again.

"How are you expecting to get it to your little...friend?" he asked. Loki glared at him. "That is none of your concern. Just give it to me." he hissed. The Other growled at his tone. "Who do you think you are speaking to Trickster?" he asked. Loki ground his teeth together and took a deep breath. "I apologize. The fact that I may not survive the rest of the day is quite...stressful." he said. The Other eyed him as he stood. "Wait here." he ordered, leaving the room.

He returned minutes later, carrying a vial of white liquid in his palm. He smiled at Loki's eagerness, holding it away from the god when he reached for it. "Patience, patience." he crooned. Loki nodded, returning his hands to his sides and straightening. When he was finally handed the precious concoction, he held it to his chest, fist closed tightly around it.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. In a flash of green, his hand was empty. The Other stared at him, hiding his surprise.

"Do what you must Other. My task is done and I am no longer needed except for what your cruel visions have for me." The Other nodded. "Good that you think that. Tell me something Loki. Do you fear death?" Loki gave a and shook his head. "Well you are correct to say so. There are much worse things. Much worse. One of which you are about to endure."


End file.
